Car manufacturers continue to investigate ways to improve the security of a vehicle while allowing for personalized settings to be saved and recalled based on the identity of a user. Certain key transmitters may identify specific users. Each identified user may be associated with a set of predefined settings or preferences. However, there is a need for a more user-friendly system to establish and manage users and their respective settings. There is also a need for a system to efficiently authenticate users based on user input.